


Danganronpa Rarepair oneshots

by famderlinde



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: Couples that I either got out of a randomizer or was given at random from friends! The romantic side of my random one shots, except I didn't base these off of prompts!These are largely practice for me with writing romance while also getting me to think more about the way different characters would interact, instead of using more well developed ships. I'm definitely not saying I actually ship these things, it's just fun to write something different!





	1. Detective's apprentice- Kyoko x Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody suggested some detective x detective love. My first time ever writing anything romantic so it was a weird experience to say the least

"You'll do great, kiddo. I'm sure of it." Shuichi's uncle gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder. They sat side by side in the car, parked in front of Hope's Peak Academy. Shuichi looked out the window at the looming school building and felt his anxiety rising.

He had been invited to the prestigious academy after they had got wind of his budding talent. He had only taken the initiative to help solve one of his uncle's cases, but was now being heralded as a "super high school level detective". He believed himself to be wholly undeserving of the title, but the academy had thought otherwise. They wanted to look into his abilities further.

The way they intended to do this was unknown to Shuichi, but he anticipated having currently unsolved cases presented to him and being asked to solve them. Seemed irresponsible on their part, but he was willing to go through with it to clear his name as some sort of boy genius. 

"They'll be expecting me soon...I should get going." He gave his uncle a weak smile before opening the passenger side door and getting out. His uncle gave him a wave as he drove away, which he returned. 

With his uncle now out of sight, Shuichi turned around to face the school. The mere size of it was intimidating enough, let alone the fact that it catered to only the most talented students- future leaders and world changers. He took a deep breath before making his way into the building, following the directions he had been given to the library. When he arrived he was surprised to find the room empty, with the exception of one person sitting at a table in the centre. He was suddenly nervous. Was he early? Late? Did he have the date wrong? The room? Was this all a prank and now he's trespassing? His mind raced a mile a minute with panic before he was brought back to reality.

"You're Saihara, correct?" The person sitting at the table had gotten up to meet him. She held out her hand expectantly towards him. "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri. I will be the one evaluating your skills as a detective." Shuichi shook her hand and followed her back to the table, in which he sat across from her.

"So, uh....you'll be the one evaluating me? You seem kind of young...." His voice trailed off as he looked at her. She didn't look much older than he was. Was she possibly a student here?

"Astute observation." She replied dryly. "I'm a student here at Hope's Peak. 78th class."

So she  _was_ a student. That of course begged another question.

"What's your talent?" 

She cocked an eyebrow at him before smirking. 

"Take a guess".

He sheepishly took a look at her, trying to guess what she might specialize in. She wore a dark purple jacket and skirt, with black gloves. Gloves? Maybe that was some sort of hint...what kind of person wears gloves?

"Are you...some sort of doctor or nurse?"

"Why would a doctor or nurse be in charge of evaluating a detective?"

"Good point...." He didn't even think of that. There would only really be one kind of ultimate fit for judging a detective...

"Are you a detective as well?" 

"Very good." She said, almost patronizingly. "Yes, I'm the super high school level detective. That's why I was asked to take you on by the school." 

"Take me on?" He was confused by the implications. He thought he was coming for a single session evaluation.

"You should know better than anybody else that the skills of a detective cannot be adequately determined after just one case. You're initial success has piqued the interest of the school, however, so they suggested I take you on as my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Shuichi was caught off guard by that. He had worked as his uncle's apprentice before, which is how he got into detective work in the first place. But he never expected to be asked to apprentice for anybody else, let alone the super high school level detective. 

"The academy wants to observe your talents more closely before offering you acceptance. You'll be working alongside me while I investigate various cases, and I'll give my recommendations back to them. If I see potential, and the ability to live up to an ultimate title, they'll most likely be enrolling you for the 79th class. That is, if you accept"

He thought for a moment before responding. 

"Ok, I accept."

Kyoko nodded confidently. "Of course you do. Any student in the country would jump on the chance to attend-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"No, I don't want to do this for a chance to go to Hope's Peak. That would be an honour, I will admit. But I want to do this because it will be a chance to better my skills, and prove myself." He gave her a sheepish smile, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Well alright then".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**One month later**

  -------------------------------------------------------------------  

Shuichi speed walked through the halls of Hope's Peak on his way to meet with Kyoko. He was running a bit behind again, but knew if he ran then the angry looking hall monitor would get on his case again- and he learned his lesson the first time. 

He had been enjoying apprenticing under her more than he thought he would. He was learning much more than he ever bargained for about what goes into more serious detective work, and was taking pride in helping Kyoko out in any way he could. Throughout their meetings he got to see first hand how she earned her ultimate title, and to say he was impressed by her would be an understatement. Her ability to dissect a case and come to conclusions while keeping her emotions out of it was especially admirable to Shuichi, as he found his biggest problem was becoming emotionally invested into what he was looking at.  

However, while he appreciated her emotionless front when it came to cases, it left him a nervous wreck the rest of the time. As hard as he had tried not to, he couldn't help the fact that he had developed a bit of a crush on Kyoko. She was dedicated, intelligent, analytical....and admittedly, very pretty. Shuichi knew he wasn't the most discreet when it came to his emotions, so he bet on the fact that at some point she had noticed the way his cheeks flushed when she sat close to him or how he fiddled nervously whenever he knew she was observing him. The problem was that she was so stone-faced that it was hard to decipher any sort of emotional reactions from her, let alone any reciprocated feelings.

As Shuichi raced down the halls to meet her, Kyoko sat at her desk, waiting. Suddenly, the door opened and she turned, expecting it to be him. Instead, it was Kizakura. 

"What, little boy blue not here yet?" He looked around the room, having noticed that she was still alone. He checked his watch before also checking the wall clock, confirming the time. "Must be running behind... Hopefully Ishimaru didn't sink his claws into him again." He chuckled to himself before noticing the sour look on Kyoko's face.

"Hey, don't give me that face." He walked over and ruffled her hair, and she looked incredibly unamused as he did so. 

"Why are you here?"

"Oh come on, why you gotta be so harsh? I just wanted to come and observe the mini Sherlocks in their natural environment, that's all. Seems like the newbie has been improving a lot. Looks like you've had quite the influence on him...." His voice trailed off suggestively before he looked at her again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Saihara's improvements have been because he's been introduced to proper procedures in a professional environment." She folded her hands formally over her lap before giving the older man an indignant look. She loved Kizakura like family, she really did, but hell if he wasn't annoying the shit out of her right now. 

"You know  _exactly_  what I'm talking about sugarplum! He's totally crushing on you. Call it a man's intuition. Don't worry, I won't let it slip to your dad yet."

"Let what slip? There's nothing to tell him."

"Yeah right. Kyoko, you may have been taught to hide how you feel. But I am the king of hide and seek...I know you like him too."

A faint blush tipped Kyoko's cheeks- which for her, was a major sign of emotion. She was going to speak up to voice her opposition but she couldn't- because he was dead on. She didn't think much of Shuichi when they had first met, but his passion to improve himself and to help others (instead of just wanting admission into Hope's Peak) had enamored him to her. 

"Sorry for embarrassing you, kid. But he'll be here soon, so let me give you some advice before I go. He  _likes_ you, ok. He REALLY likes you. Doesn't take a detective to see that." He snorted at his own joke. 

"If he liked me, don't you think he would tell me? Isn't that what people normally do?"

"Well you haven't told him."

"Touche."

"Anyways Kyoko, he probably hasn't said anything because you're not exactly the....easiest person to read. Hell, if I didn't know for a fact that you loved me I'd think you'd want to strangle me."

"Those two things aren't mutually exclusive." She replied with a smirk. 

Before he could reply the door opened a second time, this time it being Shuichi. Kizakura quickly took his leave, shooting Kyoko a wink as he left. 

"Sorry I'm late. I tried to speedwalk here but apparently it looked like too much of a run for the hall monitor. I officially have my second detention for a school I don't even go to yet." He smiled sheepishly to himself before taking the seat next to Kyoko. She looked deep in thought- even moreso than usual.

"Saihara, may I ask you a question?"

"Something about the case? Shoot."

"No, something more personal." 

His ears perked up at the word "personal". Kyoko wasn't one for talking about outside affairs during their meetings.

 "I'm all ears." 

"Would you say that I'm...hard to read? Emotionally, that is."

Shuichi was absolutely dumbfounded by that question. The way her eyes bore into him, expecting an answer made him sweat nervously. He liked her, so he wanted to be honest...but he  _liked_ her, so he didn't want to offend her. 

"I...uh...yeah...maybe a bit..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure where this conversation was going. "I mean, sometimes it's just hard to tell how you're feeling, y'know? Which makes sense, you don't want your emotions getting in the way of the cases..." 

Kyoko frowned. He was only thinking of her in a professional context- meaning he only thought of their relationship as professional. 

"Saihara, you know I think of you as a friend, correct?" 

"Really? I mean...I'm glad that you do! We work together almost daily, so I'm glad you don't... hate me or something, haha." His laugh was nervous and awkward.

"I don't hate you, I promise. In fact...quite the opposite." Her eyes, for once, weren't aimed directly at Shuichi- but instead at her feet. And vice versa- his normally nervous eyes were focused intently on her face. 

"Kirigiri....I..." He was cut off by Kyoko, who had turned around and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss, that was short lived before she pulled away. 

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...it was unprofessional of me..." She got up to leave before Shuichi grabbed her wrist quickly, almost instinctively. 

"It's ok...I liked it." He was a nervous wreck but damn if he was going to let her get away. "I like  _you,_ Kyoko. A lot." Kyoko blushed at the usage of her first name. The two stood there staring into each other's eyes for a small while before they mutually closed the gap between them, their lips meeting for a second time. They held each other close as they kissed before Kyoko pulled back and rested her forehead on his. 

"I like you too...Shuichi." 


	2. Why bother?- Toko x Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's an ass, Toko's a doormat and Kaito can't mind his own business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this pair from a randomizer and it was to weird for me to NOT write it

"Must you sit near me, you festering hag?" Byakuya spat at the table next to his in the dining hall, where Toko had sat down. Toko's shoulders tensed at the attention and she turned around quickly to face him.

"I-I'm sorry, Master! I-I thought that this w-was an o-okay distance for me t-to-"

"Well you were wrong. I don't want others to get the impression that I associate with you by choice. " He got up promptly to leave and she tried to follow. "Stay, dog". He commanded her before leaving. She slumped back down into her seat with her head in her hands.

Little did either of them know that they were being watched. Out of the corner of the room, Kaito Momota watched the two upperclassmen argue. He was going to step in, but Byakuya left before he could say anything to him. So, he decided to confront Toko instead.

"HEY! It's Fukawa, right?" He stood behind her chair, looming over her. His loud voice startled her and she bolted upright, almost smacking him in the face as she did so.

"Watch your hands! You almost decked me there." 

"I-I wish I-I had. You d-deserve it for s-scaring me like that." She huffed angrily at him, shooting daggers. Despite the foul look in her eyes, he seemed wholly unphased. 

"So like...why were you letting that douchebag shit on you like that?"

Kaito wasn't sure what really happened next but all he knew was that he was on the floor with two small hands gripping the front of his shirt. Toko was standing over him, looking down.

"Wh-what did you c-call M-master Byakuya?" She clenched her hands tighter, pulling his face closer to hers. He looked at the situation he was in and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man, that guy's got you wrapped around his finger, huh? It's always the assholes..." This time, he anticipated the outburst and grabbed her before she could knock into him again. 

"Cool it Undertaker, I'm not here to fight you." She squirmed slightly in his grasp before he let her go.

"Why a-are you e-even b-bothering with me? Y-you probably th-think I-I'm some h-horrible, ugly t-troll or s-something!" 

"What? I never said-"

"YOU D-DIDN'T NEED T-TO SAY IT! I c-can feel you undressing m-me with y-your eyes."

Kaito cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, if you thought that I thought you were ugly, why would you also think that I'm thinking about undressing you?"

"M-maybe you h-have some horrible t-troll fetish!" Ok, at that remark Kaito couldn't help but laugh out loud. Toko looked at him confusedly as he laughed, because while he was laughing after something she said, she didn't the feeling like she was feeling laughed  _at._ Which is something she wasn't used to- she was used to always feeling like everybody was laughing at her.

She shook off the feeling before yelling at him again. "S-stop laughing! I'm serious!"

He couldn't fully stifle his giggle as he spoke. "Ok, ok. Trust me I do  _not_ have a troll fetish. If I did...I'd be spending my time talking to Teruteru right now, not you." He gave her a cheeky wink that made the colour rush to her face, and even she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

There was a slight pause between them before Kaito spoke again.

"So...why do you let him treat you like that?" He looked down at her with kind eyes, a look she wasn't used to. "You deserve better than that..."

"No I d-don't! I'm a-awful and smelly a-and I deserve to be b-berated by master!" Toko buried her head in her face again, not able to look Kaito in the eye. She felt him move closer to her before...inhaling? 

"Hmm..you don't smell bad to me!"

".....did you just smell me?"

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know if ya smelled bad or not? So you're not smelly, and I've been hanging out with you for a good while and I don't think you're awful. So, why do you let that asshat treat you like garbage?" He braced for impact again but was pleasantly surprised when she stood her ground.

"M-master is  _not_ an asshat. He is i-intelligent and a-a born leader and p-powerful and-"

"Ok, I get it. You think he's greater than God or whatever. But I bet he can't be greater that  _KAITO MOMOTA, LUMINARY OF THE STARS!_ "

".....who's that?"

"Oh, right! I haven't introduced myself yet.  _I'M-_ "

"Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. I g-got it the first time." He broke out into a large smile when she said that, and Toko couldn't help but smile a bit herself before she forced it down. 

"I saw that! See, isn't being with somebody who makes you smile better than somebody who treats you like a dog?" He beamed with pride at the fact he made her smile, which began to irk her. 

"T-that means nothing! You a-are nothing to me! Master is  _e-everything_ to me". Kaito rolled his eyes at how much Toko seemed to adore Togami. A guy like that didn't deserve  _anybody_  being so dedicated to him. He was going to get through to Toko if it killed him- he got through to Maki, so how much harder could Toko be?

"So are you like, dating that guy?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She shuffled her feet nervously and looked down at the ground.

"W-well no, not officially. But s-someday he'll realize I'm the w-woman of his dreams!" Her face softened as her mind wandered, fantasizing about becoming Byakuyas wife and mother to his 13 children. Kaito watched her in confusion, as she hugged her sides and drool leaked out of her mouth. He clapped loudly in front of her face, waking her up from her daydream.

"So that's a no, then?" 

"Technically, yes." Kaito's eyes lit up and he broke into a wide smile.

"Perfect! So that way you'd be available for me to take you on a date!" He put his hands on his hips proudly, beaming at her. Her face scrunched in confusion before she started shouting at him again.

"D-DON'T JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Who said I was joking?" He crossed his arms and stared her in the eyes confidently. 

"You must be j-joking! Why would you want to take me on a d-date?" She eyed him up and down skeptically. She couldn't deny the fact that he was kinda cute- in an annoying way. And definitely not as beautiful as Master! But...cute, nonetheless. 

"I want to take you out so I can show you how a man is  _supposed_ to treat a lady"!

"And what would you know about that?"

Normally Kaito would be offended by a comment like that, but seeing the small smirk that tugged at Toko's lips when she insulted him only egged him on to try harder. Despite how socially unskilled she was, Kaito found something about her very endearing. Maybe that  _was_ the reason he found her to be so endearing. Whatever the reason was, he felt an obligation to help her build her confidence- just like he had for his previous sidekicks. 

"I know enough! Just trust me! I'll take you on the best damn date of your whole life!"

Despite his genuine smile, Toko scowled. She had been hurt too many times in the past to get her hopes up again. Kaito wanted to make fun of her, somehow- she was sure of it. 

"I won't fall for this again! I won't! You're trying t-to trick me!"

"I'm not trying to trick you! You're cute but you're a lot of work, you know that?" 

Toko froze at his words...did he call her cute? 

"I'm not cute, you purple haired freak!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him. If he wouldn't drop the act on his own, she was just going to make him drop it. 

"C'mon, you don't mean that!"

"Well if you're going to lie about thinking I'm cute, then I'll lie about thinking you're a freak! Wait... Did I just admit I don't really think you're a freak? DAMN YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" She pulled roughly at her braids as she freaked out. Kaito couldn't help but feel bad for her- obviously she had been treated really shittily in the past. Which, he thought to himself, was probably why she was so hung up on that guy who treated her like trash- it's what she thinks she deserves. 

Instead of saying anything in response, he tried to comfort her by gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Surprisingly, she didn't try to swat them away- seemingly melting into his touch. Which wasn't overly surprising, she was probably touch starved as it is. Kaito let out a soft sigh before he realized what he had to do.

"Ok, Toko. I'll take a hint. If you don't want me to bother you anymore, I'll go. Ok? I'm always available if you want to talk." He took his hands off of her shoulders and rustled through his backpack, procuring a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled out his number and gave it to her. He packed his stuff back up before giving her a small wave and turning to leave. 

A couple days passed after that, with nothing from Toko. He had assumed that she just wasn't going to text him at all, and was disappointed in himself that he couldn't get through to her. That was until his phone buzzed one night while he was out stargazing.

Unknown number: Um....hello? Momota? I've been...thinking about your offer over the past couple of days. I don't understand why you would bother asking me on a date...and if this is a prank I promise I'll kill you...but I want to go

Unknown number: Don't get any ideas, though! I still belong to master...but going out with you would probably improve my social skills, so I'll be a better wife for master when the time comes

Unknown number: That's the only reason I'm saying yes

Kaito read each message with a huge grin.

He was going to take Toko Fukawa on the best goddamn date  _ever._  


	3. For once in our lives- Kirumi x Peko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more common ship that I am absolutely head over heels in love with!! Will probably end up writing more of these two in the future

"I'll be taking my leave now. I'll be returning in no longer than an hours time. I hope you all enjoy your meals." Kirumi bowed politely to her classmates, who she had just finished serving lunch to. It wasn't her official job to tend to them, but she took on the duty early on and now it was almost expected of her by the others. Usually, she joined them, sitting at one of the tables or watching over the room. Today, however, she decided to eat her lunch at one of her favourite spots. 

She grabbed her things and walked briskly out of the building and off of school grounds. She walked until she reached a park that was in the area. There, in the middle, sat a beautiful fountain. It was a beautiful marble colour, with flecks of turquoise that caught the light beautifully. The water cascaded down like a waterfall, and she thought it was absolutely mesmerizing. She made her way towards the fountain, lunch in hand. When she went to sit down, she realized she wasn't the only person there- which was odd, given most people were at work or school at this time of day.

"Kirumi, is that you?" The person she saw turned to look at her fully, and then she realized it was actually somebody she knew- one of her classmates, even.

"Peko! It's nice to see you. I was wondering why I didn't see you seated with Fuyuhiko today."

"Oh, yes. I decided to have my lunch here instead, and he didn't want to join. He's not a fan of eating outside....What are you doing here, anyways? I was surprised when I saw you, I almost didn't believe it."

Kirumi chuckled to herself before taking at seat next to Peko. 

"I thought I would treat myself today, by enjoying my lunch in a place I enjoy." Her eyes widened quickly when she realized the implications of what she had just said. "Not that I don't enjoy eating with our classmates! But this spot is more... calming to me." She added quickly, hoping she didn't offend the other girl. 

Peko smiled. "This spot is one of my favourites as well. I can't come often, because I'm usually too occupied guarding Fuyuhiko. This kind of place is very open with little security...it would be very easy to attempt an attack on him here. I could never let that happen." Her face turned serious as she thought of something bad happening to her best friend and master. 

"You do seem very dedicated to him. I almost never see you two apart." 

"Yes, I do find myself feeling responsible for his safety. He's certainly capable of taking care of himself at this point but I just can't shake the feeling of duty when it comes to him. You should be familiar with that feeling, correct?" She gave Kirumi a knowing glance. While Peko always made sure to tend to Fuyuhiko, Kirumi made sure to tend to  _everybody._ Sure, she  _was_  she SHSL maid, but it was still very impressive.

Kirumi gave a small, polite laugh. "I suppose so. I understand very well the feeling of assumed duty in regards to others."

"Why do you tend to everybody anyways, Kirumi? From my understanding, it is not a requirement of your acceptance to Hope's Peak..." 

"I know it is not required of me officially, but I can't help but want to serve everybody. I feel like it is my obligation to do so, and now it is simply expected of me." While she obviously loved her talent and had a passion for serving others, Peko still detected a bit of fatigue in her face.

"Kirumi, I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that you should take a break if you need it. We do appreciate your service, yes, but we appreciate you as a friend more." She placed her hand gently over Kirumi's, and gave it a light squeeze.

Kirumi stared down wistfully, a guilty look in her eyes. She despised the fact that she had made somebody worry about her, especially somebody like Peko- who had enough to worry about on her own. 

"I'm sorry, Peko. Please don't feel the need to worry about me. If anything, I should be voicing my concern over you."

"Oh? Your concern over me? Do tell." Peko gave her an inquisitive glance. Kirumi was obviously trying to get the focus off of her (and Peko would remember to return to this), but she couldn't help be curious as to what she had to say.

"Peko, you spend almost all of your time watching over Fuyuhiko or practicing skills that benefit in watching over Fuyuhiko. I may tend to all of you, but I do pay attention to the people I find especially important. And I couldn't help but overhear conversations in which even Fuyuhiko himself releases you from your duties, yet you do not cease them." This time it was Kirumi who gave Peko's hand a squeeze after moving it out from under her's and placing it on top. 

Peko felt a blush spread across her cheek. Kirumi had heard those conversations? How embarassing...she already resented the fact that she couldn't let go of her protective nature over the Kuzuryu heir. She tried many times to distance herself from him, but found herself sick with worry whenever she wasn't sure of his whereabouts. She had become almost like a mother to him, which is why Fuyuhiko wanted to give her her space to begin with- he wanted to have her as his best friend, not his guardian.

Sensing her embarrassment, Kirumi decided to speak up again. "I'm so sorry, Peko. It was not my place to bring that up. I know it must be difficult for you." She slid over slightly so she was closer to Peko, with their shoulders touching. 

"No, Kirumi. It's alright. Maybe hearing those words from the mouth of somebody else is what I needed." Peko let out a long sigh before she let her shoulders droop, resting her head lightly on Kirumi's shoulder. Peko wasn't normally an emotionally vulnerable person, but Kirumi had the distinct ability to put anybody at ease around her. She supposed it helped with maid duties, ad trust is something quintessential when you're trusting somebody to care for your home and children.

"For once in my life, I have to let him go. I know that..."

"Do you love him?"

Peko thought for a moment before speaking. 

"I do. He's my best friend, and I'd gladly give up my life for him. My whole world has centered around his safety...it's hard to put myself first."

Kirumi gently rubbed the small of Peko's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know the feeling. I know I wouldn't be hated for taking time away from the class...or even the family I serve. I'm often offered breaks, or chances to take time for myself...but I never follow through. I suppose that serving others has become such a large part of who I am-"

"-That you don't know who you are without it?" Peko cut her off abruptly, turning to look into her eyes. She mumbled out a small affirmation in response. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the running water behind them, and the feeling of the other next to them. Kirumi's cheek was pressed lightly to the top of Peko's head, with her right arm resting around her waist. Peko laid comfortably against her, with her left arm resting gently on Kirumi's lap, fingers intertwined with Kirumi's own.

Peko was the one who eventually broke the silence between them.

"I think we both need to take a break." 

"I suppose I agree, but hasn't the fact that we haven't been able to been the root of our problems?"

"Exactly. We both can't handle taking time to fully focus on ourselves...so what if we were to take a break...together?" 

Kirumi turned her head to look Peko in the eye, who had lifted her own head off Kirumi's shoulder.

"Together?"

"Yes, together. That way neither of us have to deal with being alone..."

"And we both can understand the situation of the other quite well."

"You can keep me focused on myself, instead of Fuyuhiko. And I could do the same for you."

The two girls looked warmly into each others eyes, small smiles breaking out onto both of their faces.

"The family I work for currently...they have a beach house. They'll be taking their week vacation over the upcoming break, and I was to go with them. But they said if I wanted to stay behind, it was acceptable, and that I was permitted usage of the beach house whenever..."

"I'll have to ask for permission from the Kuzuryu family...but I'm sure that they'll release me for a weeks time." 

The two girls laughed, smiling as the rested their foreheads together- both looking forward to what was ahead. While they both knew abandoning what they've been doing their whole lives wouldn't be easy- even if it was for just a week. But the thought of helping the other grow filled each of their hearts with warmth. 


	4. Fuyuhiko is frustrated- Rantaro x Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my Rantaro and Fuyuhiko prompt (where Rantaro begs for his help to ask out Souda) where, with Fuyuhiko's encouragement, he actually tries to talk to the pink haired casanova for the first time.

Rantaro stared nervously into the mirror, primping his hair trying to get it just right. He swiped it left, swiped it right, swiped it left, swiped it right, swiped it-

"Can you just hurry the fuck up already?" Fuyuhiko waited impatiently near the door, his arms crossed with a sour look on his face. "If you take any goddamn longer Souda's gonna be dead by the time you try and talk to him. Your hair looks fine, now let's GO loverboy." Rantaro took a deep breath to try and calm himself down as he stared in the mirror, before turning his head to look at Fuyuhiko.

".........Just fine?"

"Oh my FUCKING god." And with that, he grabbed the taller boy's arm and dragged him out of the bathroom himself. When he agreed to help him talk to Souda, he expected it to be easy. Rantaro was a popular guy, good with everybody...not much to improve on, or so he thought. He didn't expect for him to become a nervous mess who constantly looked for validation and overthought everything. He had tried to get him to talk to Souda almost a dozen times before, but he had always chickened out or waited too long and lost the opportunity. Well, not today. Today this was _**fucking** happening._

He lead him down the hallway and to the autoshop, where Souda was inside working on fixing up another student's motorcycle. They watched quietly from the entrance for a moment, and Fuyuhiko gestured for him to go in and talk to him.

"But what do I say? How should I start a conversation?" Rantaro whispered.

"I don't fucking know! Say something about cars or engines or something."

"But I don't know anything about cars or engines!"

"Then fucking ask him to teach you about them! I don't care!" Fuyuhiko was trying to keep quiet to avoid detection, but unfortunately he had a naturally loud voice. Well, unfortunately for Rantaro, that is, as his whisper-yelling was loud enough to draw the attention of Kazuichi who noticed his friend and the underclassman standing at the door.

"Hey, Fuyu! Come on in! You with somebody? Bring them in too! I'm almost done." He gave them a smile as he went back to...whatever he was doing, and Rantaro almost melted right on the spot. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes before entering the room, pulling Amami along with him. They stood waiting for a couple minutes, Rantaro nervously fidgeting the entire time, annoying the hell out of Fuyuhiko. Luckily, before the yakuza went off, Souda finished up his work and turned to them.

"So Fuyu, what's up? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Or with one of the freshmen. Didn't think you liked them very much."

"I don't." He responded bluntly, causing Souda to laugh in response. 

"Don't listen to baby gangsta over here! He acts all tough and angry but he's really a softie! He still says he hates me sometimes, can you believe that?" He turned to look Rantaro in the eye before getting up and extending a hand out to him. "I'm Kazuichi! I've seen you around when checkin' up on the Kiibster. You're....Rantaro, right?" 

"Y-yeah!" His voice cracked as he responded, almost causing Fuyuhiko to burst out laughing.  _God,_ was this kid helpless. Souda may not be the brightest but he wasn't completely oblivious either, and caught on that Rantaro was nervous- even if he had no clue as to why. 

"What's up dude? You don't gotta be nervous, I won't bite ya!" He flashed him a toothy grin, showing off his shark-like chompers. 

" _I wish you would..._ " He muttered quietly to himself without thinking.

"What?"

"NOTHING! Nothing. I didn't say....anything." Souda cocked his head inquisitively. He definitely heard him say something, but luckily couldn't make out what it was. There was a moment of awkward silence where they all just stood around, not saying anything. Eventually Fuyuhiko got annoyed and decided to put things into motion. 

"Hey, Souda! We came down here for a reason. Rantaro here wanted to learn about machines and junk. Thought I'd introduce him to the expert. Think you can teach him some stuff?" Kazuichi's eyes lit up at the opportunity, obviously excited to teach somebody else about his passion. The only other people in the school who shared similar interests as him were Chihiro (but they mostly stayed in the computer lab) and Miu (but she scared him). Not even Kiibo had a real interest in any of it, only seeing it as a necessity to keep himself running smoothly (he basically saw Souda as his physician). So the thought of somebody new he could ramble on about machinery to? Sign him up!

"I'm down! I'm gonna make you an expert, dude!" And with that he excitedly swung an arm around Rantaro's shoulders, catching him off guard as he pulled the taller boy down slightly. His body tensed up as his heart started pounding at the close contact- luckily he wasn't a robot like Kiibo or he would have overheated and crashed instantly. But hey...at least then Souda could take care of _him_ too. 

Fuyuhiko had to restrain himself from face-palming when he saw what a nervous wreck Amami was. He didn't get HOW this handsome, popular guy could be reduced to a bumbling idiot the minute he was put within the vacinity of such a doofus. He had expected the green haired kid to sweep his friend off of his feet and make him forget about Sonia- but then again if he could accomplish that on his own, he probably wouldn't have asked Fuyuhiko for help in the first place...

"Hey! I'm just gonna grab a book from my locker real quick, full of diagrams and stuff. Wait here, ok?" And with that he removed his arm from around the shaking green haired boy and scampered out of the room. Fuyuhiko cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a disappointed look. 

"What?"

"Would you like me to leave you two  _alone_?" He thought Rantaro would jump on the opportunity but instead felt himself being grabbed quickly, preventing him from leaving.

"No! You can't leave! I'm so nervous when I'm around him, I need you here in case I start messing up. I hate to admit it, but I felt like I couldn't even breathe when he touched me..." He let out a happy sigh as he reminisced about the moment that only just happened. "Also...he touched me. Put his ARM around me. Does that mean something? Does he like, touch everybody? Put his arms around-"

"Can you shut the fuck up? Jesus christ If you want me to fuckin' stay try being less annoying..." He rubbed his temples in frustration...there's only so much he could deal with and his limits were starting to be pushed already. 

"Fuyuhiko?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer the question...." And with that, Fuyu was on his way out. He would have made it too, if Souda didn't end up coming back in at the same time he was just starting to go out.

"Leaving already, Fuyu?" He was about to quickly say yes and leave when he saw Rantaro's pleading face out of the corner of his eye. Damn it.

"No...I was just gonna come find you and make sure you didn't get lost or somethin'"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He grumbled as he went to take a seat at the table in the corner of the workshop, gesturing for the two guys to follow suit. They did, but what Souda didn't notice was Fuyuhiko borderline shoving Rantaro to get him to sit next to him. 

"So before we start, I have to ask...how did the two of ya become friends anyways? Never seen Fuyu here hangin' out with any of the other underclassmen before..." The two of them shot each other quick glances. They hadn't come up with an excuse for why the two of them came together....... shit. Luckily, Fuyuhiko was quick on his feet.

"His dad is a friend of the clan! I mean...an old family friend of my dad's. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah! Our d-dads are old pals, and they w-wanted us t-to hang out." While he was quick to add on to the lie, unfortunately he couldn't hide his nervous stutter. Fortunately, Souda wasn't keen enough to realize  _why_ he was stuttering.

"So that must be why you're so nervous... you're afraida' hangin' out with a yakuza! Especially a lil angry one like Fuyu. I was intimidated by him at one point too...but he's actually a super nice guy! And a great friend. Don't let how tough he acts fool ya, he's really has a good heart. I mean he's even friends with somebody like me!" He laughed as he gave his friend a happy look.

"What can I say, I'm a fuckin saint." Fuyuhiko returned the smile and the two of them bumped fists. He honestly was kind of shocked- he hadn't expected such kind words from his friend, and was admittedly kind of touched. He was starting to see what Rantaro could see in somebody like Kazuichi. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and never hesitated to tell people how much he appreciated them or the things they did. People like that were hard to find nowadays, at least in his experience. Hell, even he wishes that he could be as emotionally open as Souda sometimes, because he hardly ever told people like Peko or Hajime how much he appreciated them...

Rantaro watched the entire interaction and his heart started to swell. He hoped that one day he could be an important person in Kazuichi's life, too....

"So, let's get started!" Souda flipped open the book he brought before his face contorted in frustration. "Ah, Fuyu...I only have one book! Do you wanna try and scooch over here with us?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just observin'. You two go ahead and learn, I'm just gonna chill. Pretend I'm not even here." He winked quickly at Rantaro as he leaned back and pulled out his phone. 

"Alright, if you say so...Guess it'll be a one on one lesson!" 

"Y-yeah, I guess so!" 

The two of them went through the book for a while, with Souda explaining every diagram and talking about his own personal experiences with everything. He was obviously proficient and incredibly knowledgeable about the subject matter, but made sure to explain it in a way a novice could comprehend. Rantaro loved the way his eyes lit up as he spoke, especially when he asked him questions. He may not have really had any interest in learning about things like this before, but he sure as hell did now after seeing how happy they made him. An hour or so passed before they decided to take a break. 

"You're catchin' on quick! If I'm not careful I might have to fight to be the ultimate mechanic!"

"No way, I may be understanding easily but that's only because you'e a good teacher." By this point Rantaro wasn't quite as nervous anymore, and was slowly gaining confidence as he spoke to Souda more and more. Definitely reaching the level of charming that Fuyuhiko thought he was to begin with. 

"Aw, thanks man! So Fuyu, you've been busy textin for the past while. Anybody....special?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

"As if, bud."

"Awww c'mon! You don't have a crush on ANYBODY? I talk about my crush all the time, I won't judge you!" Rantaro became annoyed at the mentioning of the crush. In the midst of everything he had forgotten that he was absolutely smitten with somebody else. "Hey, I haven't told you about Sonia! Oh man, she's incredible...Beautiful, smart, confident...and to top it all off, she's a PRINCESS! An actual princess! Isn't that SO cool?" Rantaro could feel the jealousy building up inside of him, especially when he noticed that same familiar glint in Souda's eye while talking about Sonia that he also had while talking about mechanics. He couldn't help himself from going off at that point.

"Actually, I don't agree with the concept of the monarchy being present in modern day societies. The monarchy is outdated and old-fashioned and has no place in present day when we have democracy...." He proceeded to rant for a short while about the uselessness of the monarchy, not being able to hold his petty frustrations in. When he finally stopped talking, Souda's face was a mix of confused and...impressed?

"Damn Rantaro, you have some really strong opinions about butterflies..." Fuyuhiko audibly snorted at that comment.

"What?" 

"Like, you really went off there buddy! I mean I guess it's cool that you feel so passionately about something, even if it's weird! It'd probably be best if you didn't let that bug lovin' kid in your class know, he might not appreciate it that much." Rantaro was absolutely DUMBFOUNDED at that point. He didn't even know how he was supposed to respond to that. He had heard so many things, but now was experiencing first hand the absolute stupidity of Kazuichi Souda. And the worst part was that he didn't even like him any less for it....and that was what left Fuyuhiko dumbfounded.

After that, they went back to talking about the book until it was their time to part ways. Well, the book interjected with random comments about Sonia. It seemed as though once those floodgates were open, he couldn't  _not_ talk about her for more than 15 minutes. Rantaro left feeling somewhat defeated and walked down the halls with Fuyuhiko, who had offered him a ride home with their driver. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards them, and a voice calling their names.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Souda finally caught up to them, and it looked like he had ran to do so. Rantaro thought that one of them must had forgotten something in the room for it to be worth him sprinting to catch them like that. "Take the book, Rantaro!" 

"The book?"

"Yeah! You can read up more before we get together next!"

"G-get together next?" If Rantaro was a dog, his ears would have immediately perked up at that comment.

"Yeah, of course! You can't learn everything in a day....oh, that reminds me! Does either of ya have a pen?" Fuyuhiko reached into his pocket and handed a black pen to Souda, who took it happily. He then abruptly grabbed Rantaro's arm and began writing on it. When he was done, Rantaro looked at what he had written and almost passed out from excitement when he realized  _it was his phone number._

"Text me when you wanna talk shop again!" And with a quick wave, the pink haired boy disappeared in a flash, leaving Rantaro speechless. Fuyuhiko smirked, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back. 

"He....he gave me his number...."

"Haha, he sure did! Nice job Romeo! Now the next step will be actually fuckin' textin' him." Rantaro's eyes went wide as he whipped his head towards Fuyuhiko.

"You're right...You have to help me come up with what to say! I don't want to come off too desperate...how long should I wait? Should I text him soon? Or would that be weird? Maybe I should..." And on he went, rambling about when the ideal time to text Souda would be. The yakuza couldn't help rolling his eyes at him, anticipating a long evening of careful text-planning. He doesn't know why he agreed to play matchmaker to some lovestruck freshman... but he didn't regret it. The entire process may be tiring and Rantaro may frustrate him to no end with his nervousness and indecision- but he considered it all worth it to help his friend.

Or should he say, help his  _friends._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was longer than I expected it to be...but I have to say I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out?? Sorry if you think Rantaro is OOC but to me his character was "be ominous for 15 minutes and then die" so I took some liberties with writing a smitten Amami


	5. Beach- Mahiru/Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry for Dangan rarepair week on Tumblr!  
> Beach- Sayaka/Mahiru

“Smile!” Mahiru shouted at her friends as they splashed around in the water. To celebrate the first day of summer break, the 77th class decided to take a trip to the beach. And Mahiru, being the SHSL Photographer, was snapping pictures of everybody as they had a good time. Her favourite thing to capture was happy people, after all.

She was quite content watching all of her classmates through the lens despite a couple attempts they made to get her to join in. Hiyoko begged, Hajime bargained and Nekomaru all but scooped her up over his shoulder to try and get her into the water, but none of them were successful. Like usual, she was fine just sitting on the sidelines. 

That was, until the 78th class showed up. Turns out they had been invitied by Akane, who originally invited Aoi, who invited Sakura, who invited Mondo, who invited Taka, who invited Chihiro, who invited Hifumi, who invited Celeste, who invited Byakuya, who invited Kyoko, who invited Makoto, who invited Yashuiro, who invited Leon, who invited Sayaka, who invited Junko, who invited Mukuro who invited Toko. So now, the whole class was there. But Mahiru only cared about one of them...the pop idol with the long blue hair. She was giggling as she walked in between two of her friends, all of them coming towards the beach. She was so distracted watching them that she didn’t notice somebody plop down right beside her. 

“Take a picture sis, it’ll last longer.” Mahiru almost jumped out of her skin at the voice in her ear and whipped around quickly to see who it belonged to, only to be met with her younger brother giving her a shit-eating smirk.

“Leon!” She hissed at him, smacking his arm as she did so. He just rolled his eyes at her and ruffled her hair, earning a glare in response. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so caught up making googly eyes at Sayaka that you didn’t notice I was here.”

A blush spread across her cheeks. “I-I was not…”

“You totally were. You _like_ her.”

“No I don’t! I-I was just thinking about how she’d make a good subject for a photograph! She carries herself very well.” She nodded her head confidently, hoping he bought her excuse. 

Unfortunately for her, he knew her better than that. He already knew, even before this, that she was interested in his classmate. She always made an effort to be home whenever he brought Sayaka  to the house- and she pretty much actively ignored all of his other friends. He never thought that she would ever have a crush on one of _his_ friends- though throughout the years he’d had plenty of crushes on hers (the pink haired mechanic and rocker chick being more recent examples). It kind of just seemed like a younger sibling thing, to have a crush on your older sib’s friends (similarly to how Masaru was currently nursing a crush on Kyoko, despite her disdain for him and children in general). Since this situation was such a rare occurance to him,

he was gonna make sure to make the most out of it.

So, instead of calling her out on her lies immediately, he decided to call her bluff.

“Oh, is that so? Well I can call her over if ya want, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to pose for some pics.” He smiled as sweetly as he could, and watch as her brow furrowed with thought about what to say in response.

“I….uhm…..” She weighed her options. She could admit defeat by coming clean about her crush, or she could play along and then most likely make a fool of herself in front of said crush. It was between admitting her brother was right and potentially embarrassing herself…

“G-go ahead! I’ll get my camera ready.” Yeah, she could never admit defeat to Leon.

He cocked a brow in confusion, but had to admit he was impressed that she didn’t cave so easily. He was also kind of glad- he didn’t plan on just calling Sayaka over to embarrass his sister...he wanted to try and set them up. The thought of the two of them as a couple kind of weirded him out at first, but he realized that they were the two most important girls in his life (well, besides his mother) and that they’d probably be a good match. Especially since Sayaka was already quite fond of Mahiru, and regularly commented on how “cute” she thought she was.

“Well sure thing, I’ll get on that.” He hopped up off of the ground and ran towards the pop idol, who was setting up her towel and umbrella with Makoto and Kyoko a small ways away. He jogged over to them and they smiled as they saw him coming.

“Hey Leon! Thanks for finally joining us.” Makoto joked with him.

“Did you go to see your sister?” Kyoko questioned, as inquisitive as ever.

“Yeah, stopped in to say what’s up.”

“Oh!” Sayaka exclaimed suddenly. “I see her!” She was looking past Leon to where she was sitting underneath a small tree. “She’s all by herself...you should have invited her to sit with us!” She clapped happily and smiled, overjoyed at the idea.

“Funny you should say that...I actually came over here to invite you over, Sayaka!”

“Invite me? What for?” She cocked her head slightly in confusion.

“What do you think? It’s Mahi, after all….” She furrowed her brow in confusion, obviously not understanding. Luckily Kyoko was there to come to the rescue.

“I believe he’s implying that Mahiru would be interested in photographing you, Sayaka.”

“Ohhhhh, right! For a moment I forgot Mahiru was a photographer.” She replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. It was in that moment that Leon was all but certain Sayaka had a thing for his sister.

Why?

Because normally, Sayaka can read people like a book. She knows what you’re thinking before you do. Hell, she’s probably a more legit SHSL clairvoyant than Yasuhiro is. So for her to not understand what was going on? Meant she must have been _really_ distracted while she was looking at Mahiru.

“So whaddya say, you in?”

“Sure! Anything for Mahi!” She replied with a smile and the two returned to where the redhead was sitting, leaving Makoto and Kyoko behind (soon to be joined by Byakuya looking for escape from Toko). When she noticed they were on their way back she scrambled to her feet quickly, clutching her camera tightly.

“H-hey Sayaka!” She almost shouted, her voice cracking as she did. She mentally facepalmed for how stupid she must have sounded and Leon had to use every ounce of restraint he had to not laugh or make a comment. He was going to have to put being a brother on the back seat and prioritize being….a wingman (plus he can make fun of her later when they get home).

“Hey! So I heard you wanna take some pics of me!” She said excitedly, striking a dramatic pose. “I was wondering if you were ever going to! I can’t wait to have my pictures taken by somebody so talented! Maybe I’ll be able to use them in my portfolio!” Her voice was lilted and she bounced happily.

There was a moment or two of silence where nothing happened, in which Mahiru was too transfixed on Sayaka being cute and Sayaka was too giddy at the thought of Mahiru taking her pictures, and nothing happened. So, Leon had to be the one to get the ball rolling.

“So, sis...You wanna shoot her by the water or on the sand?”

“I...uhm….wherever she feels more comfortable!” Sayaka thought for a moment before stripping off her bathing suit cover and heading towards the ocean. Mahiru’s face was beet red and Leon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Water it is then.” He practically had to drag his blushing sister towards the water, and once she felt the cool waves on her feet she finally snapped back to reality.

Luckily for Mahiru her professionalism and experience as a photographer took over and things went off without a hitch. Sayaka was smiling and laughing as she pranced around in the water, and some of the other students from her class even joined in- Mahiru was even able to capture a rare shot of Byakuya smiling! Eventually, after she felt like she had taken enough photos, she began to head back to her spot in the sand when she heard somebody following behind her, eventually grabbing her by the arm.

“Mahi! Where are you going?” It was none other than Sayaka who had gone after her.

“Back to where I was...I think I’m done with pictures, and I risk my camera getting wet more than necessary.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna go put it there and come back?” Her eyes were hopeful as she waited for her response.

“Oh...uhm...I was actually going to just go and sit down-”

“What! No!” Sayaka interjected. “I mean...you’ve been sitting on the shore or just taking pictures all day! Why don’t you join us and go for a swim or something? I’m really enjoying spending time with you…” She ran her thumb lightly over Mahiru’s wrist, which she still had a grasp on. Mahiru swallowed the lump in her throat before merely nodding in response. Happy with that, Sayaka dragged her over to where her group’s set up was, and left the camera with Makoto and Leon who were resting on the beach. She then dragged the redhead back out into the water, but consciously made sure that they were a good ways away from everybody else.

Sayaka treaded out into the water further but noticed Mahiru had stopped, no longer allowing herself to be pulled along. Her face look nervous.

“Mahiru? Are you ok?”

“I...uhm...yeah...just...I…”

“Don’t know how to swim?” Her eyes widened at that; she had never told anybody about her inability to swim before. Not even her own brothers knew that she never learned how.

“Please don’t laugh...” She asked in a soft whisper, very obviously embarrassed.

“I would never laugh at you, Mahi! To be honest...I didn’t know how to swim either until a while ago. Asahina taught me. And now, I’ll teach you!” With that, she gently placed one hand on each of her wrists and dragged her deeper into the water. Slowly she followed, her breathing becoming heavier as she was waist deep, then chest. As the water began to get too high for them to stand Sayaka began to tread water and she kept a firm grip on Mahiru as she taught her to do the same.

“It’s ok Mahi! I’ve got you….don’t worry...I won’t let you drown…” She soothed her as she started to swim. Eventually she seemed to take to it and Sayaka tried to release her and let her swim on her own. Unfortunately at the same time, a wave came in and caught her off guard. In a panic she quickly clung to the closest thing she could get her hands on...which happened to be Sayaka. She held her until the wave past and they were left, arms wrapped around each other, in the calm waters.

“Mahi...are you ok?” The older girl was still slightly trembling in her arms, her head buried in the crook of her neck. Despite feeling sympathy for how scared she was...Sayaka couldn’t say she hated how closely she held her.

“Do you want to go back to shore, Mahi? I’m sorry I dragged you out here…”

She shook her head no. “No...don’t be sorry. You were trying to help… I shouldn’t freak out like this…” It seemed that only in that moment did she realize the situation she was in- clinging desperately to her crush in the middle of the ocean- and she quickly pulled away. “S-sorry for that….” Embarrassed once again, she began to swim back to shore and only got to where her feet could _just_ hit the ground again before she heard some splashing behind her, and then felt a pair of arms excitedly wrap around her from behind.

“Where do you think you’re going, Mahi? I’m not done teaching you how to swim yet!” Sayaka giggled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She allowed Sayaka to turn her around to face her, and they spent a moment staring at each other before Sayaka quickly and sweetly pressed a kiss to her lips. Mahiru blinked in shock but kissed her back, the warm waters softly flowing around both of them. They pulled away and smiled, almost shyly, at each other.

“Now, let’s continue our lesson, maybe?”

Mahiru nodded. “I’d like that.” She said as they intertwined hands and headed back out to the deep waters.

And in the distance they both swore they could hear a loud “WOOP” (which sounded suspiciously like it came from Leon) and the faint sound of clapping...wonder what THAT was about….


	6. Flowers- Chihiro/Gonta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for day 2 of dangan rarepair week! 
> 
> Flower prompt with Chihiro and Gonta

The clacking of keys on the keyboard and the soft hum of the laptop were the only things that could be heard in the near empty library of Hope’s Peak academy. Normally the place would be moderately full of other students flipping through books and whispering to their friends. But today, and for all the days this past week, Chihiro had occupied the space alone. Or….at least they thought they were alone. 

Because, unbeknownst to them, there was somebody who had their eyes on them. Not continually, but periodically. They would come by the library from time to time and peer in, to see the programmer unmoved as they worked. And work they did- tirelessly, for hours on end to finish their latest project. Chihiro worried little about their well-being when they got into this headspace, often ignoring their health and isolating themselves from everybody else. But just because they didn’t worry, doesn’t mean nobody did….

* * *

 

“Gonta, what are you doing?” A harsh voice asked from behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin as he whipped around quickly to see Maki standing behind him, her hands folded across her chest. 

“M-Maki! Gonta did not hear you coming…”

“Yeah, because you were too busy with your head in the library. You do know you’re allowed to go in, right?” She asked, her voice monotone but lacking its usual edge that is has when she talks to….well pretty much anybody else.

“Oh! Gonta knows that. Gonta is just observing!”

“In the library? I thought you only watched bugs.” She cocked a brow nervously. “Are...are there bugs in the library? Did Kokichi-”

“No! No bugs in the library. Only outside, where they belong.” Gonta quickly added, to alleviate any worries she may have had. And while she no longer looked nervous, she looked increasingly confused.

“So, if there weren’t any bugs...then what’s in there?” Instead of waiting for an answer, she quickly pushed past him to look for herself. All she saw was Chihiro sitting by themselves at a table.

“It’s just that programmer kid from the 78th class…” She stated, mostly to herself than anybody else- but Gonta still chose to reply anyways.

“Chihiro.”

“Right...Chihiro. So, what’s their deal?”

“Their….deal?” Gonta tilted his head, visibly confused.

“Yeah, like what’s up with them? Why are you watching them like this?” Maki took another look and tried to see if they were up to anything weird or suspicious. But there they were just...on their laptop. Seemingly nothing of interest to somebody like Gonta, who was still barely able to use a smartphone.

“Well…..” Gonta’s voice trailed off, as if he was reluctant to answer the question. Maki rolled her eyes, knowing very easily how to get him to speak. And while she didn’t like using his weak point...she also didn’t have the patience for any back and forth.

“Gonta…” She started. “It’s not very _gentlemanly_ of you to keep a lady waiting for an answer to her question.” At this he snapped to attention, his eyes widening in horror at the implication.

“N-not gentlemanly?!” He sputtered out, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. “Gonta is so sorry Maki! Gonta will finish the thought right away.” Maki nodded in affirmation. “Gonta is watching them because he is worried.”

“Worried? About what? Something they’re doing on their laptop? Should I go in and handle it?”

Gonta shook his head furiously. “No! Not like that. Gonta is not worried about what they are doing! Gonta is worried about them.” He paused for a moment to scan Maki’s expression before continuing, to see if she needed clarification. Now while Gonta may not be the most observant man in the world, even he could tell that she needed more information.

“Gonta sees them in the library every day. Other people are all outside! But not them. They look very pale and….alone. Gonta never sees any friends with them.”

“So...why don’t you just invite them somewhere?” Now Gonta was the one who looked confused.

“Invite them?”

“Yeah. If you think they seem lonely, why not spend some time with them? Doesn’t that make the most sense?” Gonta considered the idea for a few moments before his eyes lit up.

“Yes! That makes a lot of sense! Thank you Maki!” He said excitedly before dashing off, leaving Maki alone by the library.

“What a weird guy…” She said to herself with a small smile.

The next day Gonta returned to the library and, unsurprisingly, Chihiro was there yet again. This time, however, he didn’t intend on merely observing them from afar. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the library and walking in. Immediately Chihiro’s eyes shot up to see who came in, and were shocked to see who it was. Gonta usually took every opportunity he could to be outside, so for him to be in the library was an interesting turn of events. But despite their curiosity, they didn’t ask any questions and just went back to their work, not realizing the reason for his being here until he came up to them instead.

“Hello!” He chirped as he stared down at them, the significant height difference between them even more evident while Chihiro was seated.

“Oh, hello Gonta. It’s nice to see you. Take a seat, please.” They replied offering partly out of common courtesy and partly because their neck was starting to get sore already from staring up at the gargantuan man.

“Thank you but Gonta does not need to sit!”

“Don’t...need to sit?”

He shook his head. “Gonta is not planning on staying for long. Gonta actually wanted to see you!”

“See...me? But why?” Chihiro was well liked by their classmates but, admittedly, wasn’t overly popular. So for one of the underclassmen, who they barely knew, to come specifically for them? If it were anybody else they’d be suspicious- especially after hearing a horror story from a friend about that liar kid in the same class. But even with as little as they knew about Gonta, they knew he didn’t have a bad bone in his body.

“Gonta comes by, and sees you in here every day. But why? All of the others are outside and having fun! Don’t you want to have fun too? Gonta doesn’t like seeing you all alone.” A blush creeped up into Chihiro’s cheeks, embarrassed that somebody had noticed how much time they had spent by themself AND actually pitied them so much to come and talk to them.

“D-don’t worry about me… I have plenty of fun in here, Gonta! You don’t have to go out of your way to spend time with me here…”

“But Gonta does not want to spend time with you here!”

 _Oh right._ Chihiro thought to themselves. _He said he wasn’t staying._

Gonta quickly held up a finger, indicating for Chihiro to wait. He turned and exited the library, running down the hall to his locker. Chihiro closed their laptop and waited for his return, not wanting to get too into their work again in order to be present in the moment. Soon, Gonta returned holding something behind his back.

“Gonta has a surprise!” He walked over quickly and revealed what was behind his back- a picnic basket. It looked full to bursting and Chihiro could already smell something delicious coming out of it.

“What’s this for?”

“For you! Well, you and Gonta if you will join! Gonta wants to take you for a nice picnic so you will not be alone and can enjoy the outside!” He wore a large smile as he spoke and if he had a tail it would surely be wagging a mile a minute. His eyes were hopeful as he waited for a response. At first Chihiro was reluctant to go for a picnic with somebody they barely knew...but they couldn’t decline such a sweet and genuine offer.

“O-okay Gonta. That sounds nice.” They offered a small smile and packed their laptop into the backpack at their feet. Before they could pick it up to carry it, however, Gonta already had.

“Allow me!” And then he was off, his long strides making it difficult for Chihiro to keep up.

“Gonta, please! Slow down.” They called out to him, nearly out of breath. Already at the other end of the hall, Gonta had to turn around and walk back to where they had stopped.

“Sorry! Gonta does not know how fast Gonta is sometimes. You can do what Gonta’s mother does to keep Gonta near!” He thrusted his hand out and quickly grabbed Chihiros. Despite his large stature and strength, his hold was gentle. Gonta then started walking again, not giving time Chihiro to contest. Not that they’d want to- they found themselves enjoying holding his hand very much, even if their face was beet red the whole time. Luckily Gonta was too focused on walking to notice. Eventually he lead the two of them down the stairs, out the building and even off campus. Suddenly, he stopped.

“Oh! Gonta remembers! Please close your eyes Chihiro!”

“C-close my eyes? Why?”

“Gonta saw it in movie once! It makes for a fun surprise!” Trusting that Gonta would lead them safely, they shut their eyes tight and they continued walking. After a couple more minutes they stopped and Gonta told them to open their eyes. When they did, they were greeted with one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen.

He had taken them to a large, open field that was littered as far as the eye could see with flowers of all colours and varieties. The wind was gently swaying them and Chihiro felt themselves sway as well, feeling absolutely at peace.

“This is Gonta’s favourite place to look for bugs. Do you like it?”

“Gonta...this is beautiful. How did I never know this place was here?”

“Most people don’t. Gonta is very good at finding things! Gonta travels all over to look for bugs. One time, Gonta was led here by bugs. And now, Gonta leads you here! Come, come! Gonta knows best spot for eating.”

The two of them walked down a path throughout the flowers until they stopped at a small clearing where no flowers grew. Gonta quickly opened the picnic basket and pulled out a red and white checkered blanket before spreading it out on the ground. He placed the basket in the centre to keep it from blowing away before making a gesture for Chihiro to take a seat first. After they sat down Gonta joined next to them, barely fitting on his section of the blanket due to his size.

“Are you comfortable?” Gonta asked.

“Yes, thank you for asking. Are you? It doesn’t look like you really have enough space...I can move over, if you want!”

“No! Gonta is fine! Actually Gonta is more used to sitting on ground than on blanket, so is alright! Now, it is time for food! Gonta asked one of the upperclassmen to help prepare this. He was very kind and did not even mind if Gonta took shirt off in the kitchen! In fact, he encouraged it!” Chihiro knew exactly which upperclassman Gonta must have been talking about, and was grateful that Gonta was too naive to see any ulterior motives they had (but also made a mental note to tell Kiyotaka to scold them later).

With that he opened up the picnic basket and took out a variety of different platters with fruits, vegetables, meats, sweets and beverages amongst other things. It was the most food Chihiro had ever seen at one time...it looked like enough for ten men! They wondered how they’d finish it all before remembering Gonta probably eats for at least nine men on his own. Together they dug in, Gonta immediately reaching for the meat dishes while Chihiro started with some of the fresh fruits. For a while they ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of nature around them. It was Gonta who was the first to speak.

“Chihiro...May Gonta ask you a question?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Gonta does not want to sound rude...but why are you always alone in the library? Gonta sees that you have friends, especially those two loud men! But you have been alone so many days in the library…”

“Well…” Chihiro started, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been working on a new program recently, and have been devoting most of my time to it...I tend to get really into with my work, especially when it’s something I’m passionate about! So I guess I kind of isolate myself...my friends probably got tired of trying to get me to hang out with them. They don’t really understand the kind of stuff I’m into...not that I blame them.” Their voice was sad and it sent a twang of pain through Gonta’s heart.

“Gonta...understands. Nobody in Gonta’s family like bugs. Gonta’s friends don’t either. But bugs are the thing Gonta loves the most! Gonta has stayed out for hours and hours watching them. But Gonta never feels alone, because Gonta is surrounded by small bug friends! But Gonta didn’t see any small friends with you...so Gotna decided he would be your small friend!” He laughed at that and Chihiro couldn’t help but laugh along.

“I think you’re the biggest ‘small’ friend I’ve ever seen…” They got out through giggles. “I think you’re even bigger than Mondo! Or Sakura!” The two of them chatted for a while about their respective interests. Neither of them knew very much at all about what the other did, because while Chihiro spent little time outside Gonta was hardly ever inside. So they both did the best they could to explain their respective interests to the other, and both were eager to learn.

After they were done eating they went for a walk through the flowers together, their hands delicately tracing over all the petals as they walked by. Inevitably, Gonta something caught Gonta’s eye- a beautiful red beetle on a leaf. He squatted down to watch it closer.

“Look! How wonderful…” He stared at it with wide, inquisitive eyes. Hunched over like this he was only slightly taller than Chihiro was. This gave them an idea, and they quickly went to work. A few minutes later, while still watching the beetle, Gonta was distracted by the feeling of something against his forehead. He looked up and saw...flowers? He turned around and saw Chihiro standing there, a proud smile on their face.

“Chihiro, what is this?”

“It’s called a ‘flower crown’. I’ve read online about how to make them a lot but I’ve never actually did it before...I thought one would look nice on you, though! Your hair is so long and pretty…” They stared up in admiration, their heartbeat quickening at the sight of Gonta with the ring of flowers around his head...they were right- he did look _very_ nice. Gonta felt himself start to blush at the way Chihiro stared up at him.

“Thank you, Chihiro! Gonta loves it very much...And Gonta wants to make you one too! Will you show Gonta how?” Chihiro nodded happily and showed him how to tie the stems of the flowers together to make a loop large enough to fit on a head. Gonta made sure only to pick the nicest flowers for his companion. When he was finally finished, he gently placed it on their head and felt his heart flutter in the same way that Chihiro’s did when they saw Gonta wearing theirs.

“Well, how do I look?” Chihiro asked with a gleeful smile.

“Gonta thinks you look...wonderful.” Without thinking, he reached his hand out to touch Chihiro’s as he did before...yet this time was different. When the two of them touched hands, he could feel himself growing nervous...but also very happy. Despite the unexplainable lump he felt in his throat he didn’t want to let them go- and the feeling was mutual. Chihiro had never been overly large on physical contact before, yet they felt safe and comforted when Gonta touched them.

“Thank you, Gonta...For everything today. I don’t think I would have left my computer if anybody else asked me...but there was something about you I couldn’t say no to. And I’m glad I didn’t!” Their cheeks were already rosy before speaking, and it spread to the rest of their face as well. Gonta merely smiled in response and they both got up, together, hand in hand. They spent a bit more time in the area, admiring the scenery and the wildlife together. But soon it was time for them to head their separate ways and head home. Gonta returned Chihiro their backpack and walked them back to the school.

“Gonta can walk you home too, if you want! Gonta doesn’t mind.” He asked upon arrival back to Hope’s Peak.

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. My house is really out of the way…”

“Oh, ok...Gonta had a nice day with you, Chihiro! A very nice day! Thank you for spending the time with Gonta and listening to Gonta too!”

“I had a nice day as well, thank you for thinking of me. I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully.” Gonta smiled and nodded and he began to walk away before he felt a small tug on his coat.

“Chihiro? What is it?” They didn’t respond, instead gesturing for Gotna to bend down- as if they wanted to whisper to him. He figured they wanted to tell him a secret and bent down to their level, turning away so that the side of his face was in front of theirs. They expected to hear words in their ear, but Chihiro said nothing. He looked over and saw them with a determined look on their face. Then, in a burst of confidence, leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss onto Gonta’s cheek. Immediately his face grew hot and Chihiro quickly pulled away, equally red. They scampered off quickly, waving furiously. All Gonta could do was hold his hand to his cheek with a sparkle in his eyes as they left.

 


	7. Heat- Fuyuhiko/Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry 3 for dangan rarepair week
> 
> Heat for Kuzuhina (Fuyuhiko/Hajime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A....vague interpretation of the prompt  
> My first time ever writing in first person and it's hhhhhhhhhhhhh something I guess  
> I wrote this in like an hour @ 1am so please excuse me trying to be all poetic and shit

_ You’re cold to me.  _

You walk past, and there’s nothing. 

No glances.

No words. 

It’s like I’m not even here.

And maybe, I’m not. But you’re not either. 

Because neither of us are the people we used to be. 

You’re still you, and I’m still me, sure. But neither of us are happy. 

And god, we used to be  _ so fuckin’ happy.  _

I’d never known love like that before, a love so passionate it consumed me. I had a love in the past before...but they were nothing like you. You were different, exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Because with the last person I loved, I could do no wrong. She was by my side no matter what, she thought she had to be. 

But you? I didn’t have you. You weren’t “mine”. Every moment I was afraid I’d scare you away, do something to freak you out and make you run. But no matter what you saw from me, how frustrated or angry I became, you stood by my side. And I became...pretty angry. But I thought that if you stood by me through all that, saw me at my worst...then we’d make it through anything. Be together forever.

So it’s kinda funny to think that while you were somebody who could withstand my flames, that our relationship would simply be...extinguished. 

That I’d be sitting on our-  _ well I guess it’s just mine now _ \- couch in our- _ actually that’s mine now too _ \- apartment as you walked through the place, gathering up everything that was yours. Boxes filled with clothes, personal trinkets, electronics...I had lost count of how many times you’d walked past me without a word. 

How many memories did we have on this couch?

Lazy days in, movie nights. Sitting talking about anything and everything. Times when we were too tired to move to the bedroom. Times when we didn’t have the patience to move to the bedroom. 

You never realize how much you’ve done on a couch together...until you realize how much you’re going to be sitting on it, alone, from now on. 

And even though you’re not by me, your spot is still warm where you always were. It’ll always be; every spot that used to be yours in this place will stay that way. Your spot in the mirror, your half of the bed.  _ Warm.  _

Maybe that’s why the rest of the place feels so  _ cold.  _

Or maybe that’s just the wicked cold shoulder you’re giving me right now. I should be mad about that...am I mad? Have I been mad? I wonder if you’re anticipating that I’d be mad, and that’s why you’re avoiding me. Avoiding confrontation. 

I can understand why you’d think I’d be. You’re leaving me. That’s hard to deal with, right? What I feared so much when we started out...but I wouldn’t say I’m mad at you. 

I’m mad at myself, for letting it get this way. I tried to rationalize that this was what was meant to happen...if you thought it was best for both of us, you had to be right. You may not have been an ultimate like the rest of us were, but you...understood things, understood people. You certainly understood me. Us. 

But does that mean there’s nothing I could have done? 

I doubt that’s true. I was never perfect, neither of us were. I was hot, blindly so, while you were cold. For a while, we seemed perfect- balanced each other and reach equilibrium. But I think my fire became all-consuming, and you started to melt. Lose your cool. And maybe that would work if when you heated up, I cooled down for you. So you could have your moments. But I never did, I know I didn’t. When you got hotter, I got hotter too. And they say “fight fire with fire”, sure, but if you do everybody just gets burned. 

So good for you for leaving before that happened. Well, to you, anyways. I feel like my skin’s on fire because of you. I just need you to touch me and cool me down again, like you always used to do. But I know why you can’t...because if you give in, you’ll fall back in love with how I warm you up in return. 

Maybe THAT’S why you’re ignoring me. Because you still want me. You want me, but not  _ us.  _ And I want us. I want it  _ so badly.  _

You were the first real friend I ever had, you know? I mean Peko was always there, always somebody in the clan to keep me company...and there’s Natsumi too...but they were always mine. They didn’t choose to be around me, they had to be. So when we became close and you went out of your way to pass your time with me...I didn’t get it. At first I thought you were just avoiding that weird kid, getting him to leave you alone by hanging out with a yakuza. And I mean, it worked…. 

It was funny how protective Peko was at first, especially since you two were friends before I ever gave you the time of day. But you as my friend and you as my boyfriend were two very different things, apparently, and a fire was lit under her ass. 

You don’t even know how hard it’s going to be to stop her from hurting you now. I’m dreading the next time we talk and I have to somehow bring up the fact that you’ve moved out. How we’re really...over. She thought we’d make it last, y’know. Not like everybody else. I thought we’d be different too.

But after Sonia and Gundham got divorced...we should have realized nobody was safe from the split. At least we can say we outlasted them. You’d probably find that funny. Should I say it? No, wait, didn’t they have a kid? Shit. You don’t look like you want to talk, anyways. But  _ god  _ this atmosphere is killing me. I feel like I’m suffocating. 

Or maybe I’m drowning.

Actually, I think I’m burning. Choked out by the smoke, tingling from the heat. 

You look as cool as ever. Almost...free, in a way. Lighter. Because while I may not be the biggest guy I probably sure as hell weighed you down with everything I brought to the table….

_ Oh fuck, how am I supposed to tell my family? The Clan? _

They were sceptical of you too. I mean...I think they all expected me to marry Peko, after all. And without you...I probably would have. I wonder if that would have worked out better. We probably would have gotten married right after high school, maybe we’d have a kid. Hah, that’d be something. 

I wish we could have had kids too. I bet you’d make a great dad...Probably much better than me. I wonder how a kid like us would turn out...I actually thought about it a lot. A daughter...we always had a daughter. Didn’t Gundham and Sonia have a son? Maybe they would have been friends. I wonder how  _ he’s _ doing. Divorce is always hardest on the kids, right? 

Oh shit, you’re staring at me. 

“Fuyuhiko?”

“What? I zoned out, sorry.” Shit, what if I just missed you reclaiming your love for me? Saying you wanted to try again?

“Do you want me to leave my keys on the table?” Oh.

“Keep ‘em. I don’t need them.” I watched as you considered it, considered disagreeing. You put the keys in your pocket...is that a good sign? I’ll check the garbage in the lobby for them later. 

So...you’re leaving now, I guess...You’re leaving, but you’re not coming home to me again. I think you’ll be staying with Chiaki? You two always were close...maybe you’ll end up with her. Maybe you should have been with her in the first place. Maybe you'll have kids with her. She’d probably be a better parent than me.

I’ll get up to see you out… it’s only polite, right? I walk a few steps behind you….you stop. Turn to me; you’re crying. This isn’t easy for you either, I guess. Now I’m crying. Shit. You cup my face and pull me to you, we kiss. We’ve kissed so many times before...but this is different. It’s a kiss goodbye and you linger. We linger.

Because you’re cool, and I’m warm. And touching you is soothing, it’s safe. I don’t want to let you go. But I have to, and you pull away. You say goodbye, and you’re out the door. And I can feel the heat creeping back into me. 

I walk back to the living room and I feel hot, painfully hot. This place is so cold without you, yet there’s nothing to cool me down. I curl up in your spot and try to feel even an ounce of you there. My body’s on fire. My face, my hands, my heart. 

_ I’ll soon be nothing but ashes without you, Hajime.  _

 


End file.
